The Mews Worst Nightmare
by xxBlackPoisonBlood
Summary: A very random story about the mews. What happens when two new girls and their brother from the United States move to Japan? Read about their story, and just what makes them some of the most horrible people the Mews could ever meet. Very OOC...
1. Chapter 1: Yay Tokyo school!

The Mews Worst Nightmare

By: Cassandra & Suki

_**Disclaimer: We do not own Mew Mew Power/Tokyo Mew Mew, or whatever you call it. We are harmless Fanfic writers who have nothing better to do! x3 Syd, Melody and Aiden are all made ups. Oh and the stuff we put in here that relate to real life… we don't own that either… I.e.: bands, songs, stores, restaurants, etc. **_

_**Chapter 1: Yay Tokyo School**_

"So what are you doing this weekend Zoey?" Megan asked.

"I don't know yet, why?" Zoey replied.

"Maybe you can go somewhere with Mark," Mimi answered.

Everyone in the class we're either doing their work sheets or had finished them already. The teacher was sitting at her desk reading her book, as the class worked.

(In the hallway)

"I'll see you guys after school, okay?" Aiden told his sisters as he left in the other direction. It was their first day at a new school, so they were a little late.

"Bye Aiden!" his sister Melody shouted as she waved her hand goodbye.

(Back to the classroom)

"I hope he asks me out this weeken-, "Zoey turned to see what everyone else was looking at. Two girls walked into the classroom and went up to the teacher's desk. One looked had long, black hair and green eyes. The other one seemed very perky, almost preppy. She had black hair like the other girl, but with blue streaks, and her bangs tied in ribbons with skulls on them on both sides of her face.

"Okay class, these are our new students, Syd and Melody Luna," the teacher said.

"So Syd, why don't you say a few words about yourself?"

Syd said nothing and looked away.

"Okay… you two girls can sit in the two seats by the girl with the red pigtails, her name is Zoey," she said.

Melody and Syd walked to their seats, Melody taking the seat next to the girl and Syd on the right side next to her sister Melody. The whole time they were walking to their seats, the entire class continued to stare at them. Syd was Goth, as far as they could tell, and she was obviously the only Goth there. She was the first Goth they had ever seen; she was wearing eyeliner and all sorts of Gothic Jewelry, such as a Gothic looking star. But her sister looked preppy or maybe even normal, except she wore a charm necklace with music notes, guitars, and a guitar pick all on a black ribbon. She also had on some gothic/punk jewelry.

Syd was just sitting there looking at the chalkboard, while Melody was looking at a sheet of music and listening to her MP3 player.

"Hi… I'm Kevin," a boy said to Syd. She just looked at him, and then continued staring at the chalkboard like she was before.

"So… I'll talk to you later then, I guess," he said walking off.

Syd pulled out her MP3 player, so everyone would leave her alone.

"Melody… Melody," the teacher called as she walked toward her, tapping Melody's shoulder.

"Oh… Sorry," Melody said and turned her MP3 player off.

"Melody, why don't you and your sister talk to some of the kids in the class?" she asked.

"Well, I'm sort of shy, and my sister doesn't really talk much," she replied.

"Oh… so what's the sheet of music for?" the teacher questioned.

"Our band," Melody answered.

"Band?" she said confused.

"Yeah, Aiden, Syd, and me… Full Moon," Melody nearly shouted in excitement and gave the teacher a photo of them as a band.

"Oh… I see, so how long have you been a band?" she asked.

"About two or three years."

"Are you guys any good?" she asked.

"Yeah, I have a CD right here, let me get it," Melody said reaching into her bag and pulling out a CD player.

"Put the head phones on," Melody said and pushed play.

(A few minutes later)

"That was great; you should join the talent show. You'll win for sure… here," she said handing Melody a flyer.

"Okay, I'll ask Syd and Aiden, thanks," she said smiling.

"Think about it and just turn the flyer into the office. And you're welcome," she said walking back to her desk.

"Hey Syd."

"What is it Melody?" Syd answered and put away her MP3 player.

"Look," she said as she handed her sister the flyer.

"What about it Mel?"

"The teacher said we should sign up, she liked the CD. So PLEASE can we?" she begged.

"Okay, but first we have to ask Aiden."

"Okay," she yelled.

"Um… hi."

"Huh? Oh hi," Melody replied.

"I'm Zoey Hanson, you're Melody Luna right?" she asked.

"Yeah and that's my big sister Syd," Melody said pointing at her.

"Big sister? How? How old are you anyway? I'm 16," she asked confused.

"I'm 15 and I skipped a grade," Melody answered.

"WHAT?? O.O"

"I was always curious about what she was learning so she taught me and I've been in the same grade as her ever since," Melody told her with a proud smile.

"…O.O," the others were too stunned to speak.

"Hey Mimi, do you think you can get the hot Goth transfer student to talk to me?"

"What about the cute punk girl… Melody?"

"Huh?" Melody said turning around to see who spoke.

The two boys who were just talking began to blush like crazy.

"Hi, I'm Mimi. This is Steven and Cody," Mimi said introducing the boys.

"Hi, did one of you say my name just now?" Melody asked.

"That would be Cody over here," Mimi said pointing to him.

"Um… Hi… Did you hear anything that we just said?" he asked.

"No, just my name. But did you say Syd's name too because I thought I heard her name somewhere."

"I did," Steven said as he walked to the right side of Melody.

"Hi, I'm Steven and I was wondering if you could show me the way to Goth and I'll show you the way to my heart," he said, moving his eyebrows. ((Suki: You know in that one stupid raised eyebrow thing? Yeah that.))

"Now she knows Steven," Mimi said.

Syd looked at Steven with an evil stare and cracked her knuckles.

"Okay then, I'll just look at you," he said as he sat down.

"Your sister looks like she can take care of herself," Zoey said.

"Yeah, so he better watch out or she'll hit him."

"What do you mean?" she asked.

"Well, my sister doesn't take crap from anyone," Melody said, turning around to face Steven,"You better not get her mad or she'll hurt you."

"Steven, come here please," the teacher called.

Syd pulled out her MP3 player back out and put the head phones on.

"So, I guess she doesn't like talking?" Mimi asked.

"Yeah, but she's a Goth, what do you expect?" Melody told them.

"So what are you Melody?" Cody asked.

"Punk with a little emo, not much. What are you?"

"I'm normal I guess," he said.

"Me & Mimi are preps," Zoey said.

"I noticed."

"How can you tell? We thought you were preppy too," Mimi said in confusion.

"What? Me prep? I'm far from it. And I can tell, so can Syd."

"Earlier did I hear you tell the teacher you have a band?" Zoey asked trying to change the subject.

"Yeah, it's called Full Moon. It's me Syd-"

"YOU HAVE A PUNK ROCK BAND???" Mimi and Zoey interrupted.

"Yeah, take a look," Melody said showing them the same picture.

"Is this how you normally dress?" they asked.

"Who's that guy hugging you?" Cody asked.

"Yes, we all dress a little different because of our personalities. His name's Aiden, he's a year older than Syd, and two years older than me."

"Why does he look so scary?" Zoey asked.

"He's emo, that's how they all dress."

"Ooooh," Mimi said.

"What does that mean?" thought Zoey," How old is he?"

"He's 17."

"So, wait, you're 15?" Cody asked.

"Yeah."

"Why are you in this class then?" Mimi asked.

"I skipped a grade because they said I was too smart. So they put me in a higher class so I can have more of a challenge," Melody replied, "Why how old are you guys?"

"We're 16," they all answered.

Just then the school bell rang to dismiss them all to break.

"Hey Melody," Zoey called.

"Yeah?"

"Wanna come and hang out with us?" Mimi asked.

"Sure, but… can my sister come?" Melody asked.

"Huh? I'll go find Aiden, we'll meet up with you," Syd told her.

"Okay, see ya."

"Let's go," Zoey said, grabbing Melody by the arm.

Syd started walking out of the door when Steven popped up,"Can I walk with you?" he asked.

"NO!!" she yelled.

"Hey guys, I'll catch you later," he yelled after them.

"So, where are you from?" Zoey asked.

"A country," Melody replied.

"What country?" Mimi asked.

"The U.S."

"Oh… that's nice," Zoey answered.

"Why are you here?" Mimi asked.

"Our dad's a scientist; he had something he needed to do here. So we all came with him," Melody responded.


	2. Chapter 2: The Hot Transfer Students

_Disclaimer: Again. We don't own Mew Mew Power or whatever other name it goes by. We just don't. So don't say we never told you! Okay? We only own the Made ups, which are Aiden, Syd, and Melody. You got that?_

_**Chapter 2: The Hot Transfer Students**_

"So what do you like?" Steven asked.

Syd said nothing, trying very hard to ignore Steven. She never did like to be bothered.

"Oh, you're the quiet type, huh?" he asked again.

"Um… hi … You're hot!" some random guy said.

"Sorry dude, but she's mine," Steven said as he put his arm around her.

Syd pulled out a tazer, which she always carried with her for some reason, and shocked Steven. No one could touch her without getting hurt; just ask her old "friends" back in America.

"Oh… sorry, but you're still hot. BYE!" the boy said as he ran back to his friends.

"Dude, I talked to the hot new transfer student!" he told them.

"You're like a god. Dude you're a player," his friends told them.

"Hey Syd!" Aiden yelled as he ran to her.

Aiden had black hair like his two sisters, and brown eyes. Like most emos he was wearing eyeliner as well.

"Hi Aiden," she replied.

"Is he your boyfriend?!?" Steven asked, hoping the answer was no.

Both of them started laughing like crazy, it was just hilarious how people could assume something.

"So is that a no?" he asked again.

"No, we're brother and sister," Aiden said after he finally stopped laughing.

"Oh… okay."

(To Melody)

"So how do you like it here?" Zoey asked.

"Zoey!" Mark yelled.

"Oh, hey Mark…," Zoey replied.

"Who the heck is this?" Melody thought.

Zoey and mark just stared at each other for a while, oblivious to the others standing just a few feet away from them.

(Suki: O.O Whoa!!! Big word!)

Cody, Mimi, and Melody stood standing in the background (in chibi form) wondering when they would snap out of their reverie.

(Cassandra: Dx ANOTHER BIG WORD!!!! SUKI STOP PUTTING BIG WORDS IN!!!! Suki: x3 Sorry.)

"Does she always do this?" Melody whispered to Mimi.

"Huh? Oh hi," Mark said as he noticed Melody.

"Oh, I almost forgot," Zoey said as she grabbed Melody by the hand to where Mark was,"This is Melody-"

"Luna, the transfer student right? I'm Mark," he said.

"Hi," she said feeling slightly awkward.

One of Mark's friends happened to pass by and noticed he was talking to Melody. Or as all of the guys seemed to call them "one of the hot transfer students".

(Suki: Oo' Why did we put this in? Cassandra: because it's kind of funny!)

"Mark you're talking to one of the hot new transfer students! I'm so proud of you buddy!" he said as he patted Mark on the shoulder.

"Um… hi?" Melody managed to say, but still a little confused.

"If I may say, you're very pretty. You're name's Melody Luna right?" he asked.

"Yeah," Melody replied.

"My name's Kevin," he said as he grabbed her hand and shook it.

Everyone else just stood staring, how desperate can you get?

"AIDEN!!!" Melody shouted as she ran over to her brother and jumped on him to give him a hug.

"Hi to you too Melody," he said and started laughing.

"THAT'S HER BOYFRIEND??!!??" Kevin said out loud.

"I knew she was too good to be single," Cody thought.

"Can you give me a piggy back ride?" Melody asked Aiden in a child-like tone.

"Melody, we're at school," he told her.

"But you're my big brother, please?" she begged.

"That's her brother, okay I still have a chance," Cody thought again.

"That's your brother??!!??" Kevin yelled again, this time everyone turning to look at him.

"Yeah, why? You thought he was my boyfriend?" Melody asked.

Kevin didn't reply, just blushed like crazy. He was too embarrassed to speak.

"That happened with Syd too," Aiden told them and began laughing again.

"Everyone this is my brother and sister, Aiden and Syd," Melody told them.

"We knew that," Zoey and Mimi said.

Melody's stomach began to growl, causing everyone to stare at her.

"What? I'm hungry," she almost shouted.

"Let's go get lunch," Mark decided.

"Okay, let's go. I'm starving," she shouted jumping up and down.


	3. Chapter 3: Lunch time

_**Disclaimer: Again, WE DON'T OWN MEW MEW POWER OR WHATEVER IT'S CALLED!!! XD If we did they'd probably be dead. (No offense fans) We don't even really like the show, much, but we do enjoy making fun of them. So yeah. We DO however own the made up people, Syd, Aiden, Melody, Kara, Cody, Kevin, and Steven. Yeah, those are OUR people. Okay I'm done with the disclaimer now. Read on.**_

_**Chapter 3: Lunch time**_

(Everyone [except Melody & Cody sitting at the same table)

Syd was sitting down, about to open her juice when Steven took it from her, "Here let me open it for you," he said.

((Suki: Lame yes I know, but what can you do about it?))

He handed it back to her, the straw now in, "Here."

"I don't want it anymore, it's contaminated," She said as she poured the juice on his head.

Everyone began to laugh. It wasn't every day that you saw a new student pouring juice all over a kid's head.

Meanwhile, at Melody & Cody's table, the two of them were talking to each other trying to get to know one another.

"So, what's your story?" Melody asked Cody, since they were the only ones at the table.

"What do you mean?" he asked.

"Like, why are you so quiet? Stuff like that," she told him.

"Well um…" he began, getting slightly nervous.

"Are you okay?" she asked, when suddenly her bag began to move.

"What's in there?" Cody asked.

"Promise you won't tell anyone? Pinky promise?" Melody asked holding out her pinky.

"I can't believe she's talking to me, and she's telling me a secret?" he thought then held out his pinky, "I pinky promise."

"Okay, close your eyes."

"Okay," Cody said as he shut his eyes.

"Now, open them," Melody said.

Cody opened his eyes to see a little, blue, fluffy thing.

"What is it?" he asked.

"It's my robot, Kara," Melody told him.

Just then the little robot opened its eyes and blinked a few times, trying to adjust to the light.

"Hi Melody!" Kara shouted.

"Shhhh, Kara, this is Cody. He's our friend," she told her.

"Hi Cody. I'm Kara, Melody's robot."

"Where'd you get her?" Cody asked.

"My dad made her. He made one for Syd too, Syd named hers Crispy. But you'll meet him later. Promise me you won't tell, please?" she asked.

"Don't worry, I won't," Cody promised.

"Thank you!" she said and gave him a hug.

Cody started blushing, it wasn't very often he got hugged by a girl.

"Oh, sorry. I can get a little too excited and hyper sometimes," Melody explained.

"Melody, I'm hungry," Kara whined.

"Here, eat some of this," Melody said, handing Kara a piece of bread.

"So how long have you had Kara?" Cody asked.

"Since I was about… 4, I got her for my birthday."

"So it's been 11 years since you first got her."

"I'm done Melody," Kara interrupted.

"Okay time to go back in-"Melody started to say when she noticed Kara looked frightened.

"But I'm scared of the dark," Kara said.

"Okay, you can be a charm on my bracelet," Melody said lifting her right arm.

"Yay!" Kara shouted as she attached herself to Melody's bracelet.

"Can I see your schedule?" Cody asked.

"Here," Melody said as she handed it to him.

"We have the all the same classes except for your first elective," he told her.

"Which one's that? Orchestra?" she asked him.

"Yeah, how long have you been playing? What instrument do you play?" he asked.

"I've played the violin since 5th grade, so 5 years," she replied.

"So you play violin and guitar?" Cody asked her.

"And drums, bass, and some piano," she answered and drank her juice.

"So you're multi-talented then?"

"Yeah and so are my brother and sister, except neither of them plays the violin and piano."

(To the other table)

"So why'd you guys decide to start your own band?" Mark asked.

"Just for the heck of it, and our parents said we should do something together. And we all like rock music, so we decided to make our own band," Aiden told them.

"YES!" Steven yelled as he was looking at Syd's schedule.

"What is it?" everyone asked.

"Me and Syd have art together!" he shouted.

"You better leave me alone in that class or I'll do more than taze you," Syd threatened.

"Awww… I love you t-"he began only to be tazed once again.

"Next time I'll kick you in the one place you don't want to be kicked," she threatened again.

Everyone was terrified of Syd; she was a lot tougher than they had thought.

(Bell Rings)

"Okay, we'll see you guys later," Cody shouted to the others.

"Yeah we have to go to photography class! Bye!" Melody said waving and walked out the door with Cody to class.

As they walked away Aiden couldn't stop looking. He was very protective of his sisters (although Syd could obviously take care of herself).

"Don't worry Aiden. Cody's not a pervert like Steven," Zoey told him.

"Yeah, she'll be fine," Mimi agreed.

"If you should be watching anyone its Steven," Megan told him.

"Hey! What's that supposed to mean?" Steven shouted.

"Nothing," they said in unison.

By the time he was done he realized Syd was about a foot ahead of him.

"Hey wait for me," he shouted as he ran after her.

(Okay I'm bored now, Getting out of school)

"Bye Zoey, Mimi, Cody!" Melody yelled waving.

"Come on wave Syd," she said and grabbed Syd's right wrist and made her wave.

That's when Zoey noticed a mark on Syd's palm, a mark that looked like a mew mew mark. The symbol was shaped like a crescent moon.

"Hey Melody, Syd!" Zoey shouted.

"Yeah?" Melody replied.

"Do you guys want to go to a café with me and chat?" she asked.

"Yes, but we gotta go get Aiden," Melody answered.


	4. Chapter 4: The Pink Preppy Cafe

_**Disclaimer: . For the last time! We don't own Mew Mew Power/ Tokyo Mew Mew! xD We're kidding. Well about the last time part. We seriously don't own the show. We do own all the made-ups though. Allow us to clarify what is a made up in this story. All the people whose names you don't remember being in the series at all are most likely made up people. So there. Keep reading now.**_

Chapter 4: The Pink Preppy Café

"Can we please go Aiden? PLEASE?" Melody begged while they were in the school yard.

"Okay, but only for a little while. Mom and Dad will be waiting," he told her.

"Okay Zoey let's go!" Melody shouted as they followed Zoey to the Cafe.

"Here we are! Welcome to Café Mew Mew!" she said presenting the Café.

"Joy, it's a prep Café," Syd mumbled.

"It's… great," Aiden said.

"Why's it pink?! Didn't you say your bosses were dudes? Are they gay or something?" Melody asked really quickly.

". Let's just go inside," Zoey said with a sigh.

"Hi Zoey," Bridget said as they walked in the door.

"You guys find a table, I'll be there soon," Zoey told them.

They go and sit down at a table except for Melody who was looking for a different table.

"What are you doing Melody?" Aiden asked her.

"I want to sit by myself," she said seating herself at a table next to Aiden and Syd's.

"Okay," Aiden said.

"Bridget, call Elliot. I think I found two new mew mews," Zoey whispered to Bridget excitedly.

"Okay, I'll go right now," Bridget said and went upstairs.

Zoey walked over to the table Aiden and Syd were sitting at and sat down.

"Melody why don't you pull up a chair and sit with us?" she asked.

((Suki: O.O That is such a stupid line… Cassandra: Dx SUKI! YOU'RE INTERUPPTING THE STORY! Suki: Whoops! Um… How are you readers?? Cassandra: SUKI!! D Suki: Oh. Right. On with the story…))

"I like being by myself. Where's the bathroom, me and Syd want to change out of our uniforms," Melody asked.

(Suki: o.o I can interrupt now right? The chapter's finished. Cassandra: -- Yes you can interrupt now. But I don't think they want to hear what you have to say. Suki: D8 Aw!)


	5. Chapter 5: The Pervy Blonde

_**Disclaimer: O.O If you're still reading this story you should know by now what we're going to write here. We don't own Mew Mew Power/ Tokyo Mew Mew! We just own the harmless made up people who are people you don't remember being in the anime. So there we go. You can read the story now, if you want.**_

Chapter 5: The Pervy Blonde

"Up the stairs," Zoey replied.

"Okay, let's go Syd," she said getting up and heading for the stairs with Syd following behind her.

As they were walking, Melody noticed there wasn't really anyone around, and they were blocked off by the stairs a little bit.

"Syd, maybe we should just change here. After all, we're only taking our jackets off," Melody suggested.

"Okay, but hurry," Syd said and took her school shirt off, wearing a black t-shirt underneath.

"Well I'm gonna go back," Syd told her sister.

"Okay," Melody said as she took off her jacket and began retying her shoes as Elliot was walking down the stairs.

((Suki: TT How much you wanna bet there's a crazy fangirl screaming there head off as they're reading this right about now? Cassandra: . Man I hope not.))

"Darn you stupid shoes. Ah!" Melody muttered as she struggled with her shoes.

Elliot heard and looked in her direction as she was pulling her school shirt off (she has a shirt underneath, calm down people).

"What are you doing?" he asked while her shirt was over her head.

"Uh…hi? Why are you here?" Melody asked.

"What are you doing?" he asked again.

"Taking off my school uniform," she said (except the skirt and she _has_ shorts under but the stockings had to go. Syd didn't wear the stockings and they both had converse on),"why?"

Melody began to blush a little, she was embarrassed being caught like that.

"Well there's a bathroom upstairs," he told her.

"Yeah, but I thought it looked like someone's room, so I didn't go," she explained.

"Okay," he said and walked away.

"Oh my Gosh!" Melody thought,"why did he look at me like that? I'm scared."

Melody put her shirt in her bag and walked back to the table still blushing a little.

"What's the matter Melody?" Aiden asked.

"Nothing, just that some dude saw me take my shirt off…" Melody started to say.

"WHAT??!!?? Who is he? I'm gonna kill him!" Aiden said getting mad.

"Aiden calm down, I had this shirt under. I'm okay, just a little embarrassed that's all."

"He better watch out or I'll get him," Aiden threatened.

Melody looked down as Elliot came and sat right in front of her.

"You guys this is one of my bosses Elliot Grant," Zoey said introducing him.

"Hi," Aiden and Syd said.

"I'm Aiden and this is my sister Syd."

"Melody, are you okay?" Aiden asked.

"Hey it's that girl I saw by the stairs," Elliot thought.

"Okay get it over with," Melody thought.

"Hi I'm Melody," she said as she looked up and held out her hand. She then realized it was the same person from the stairs earlier and began blushing all over again.

"AHHHH! IT'S YOU AGAIN!" Melody nearly shouted.

"You mean this is the guy?" Aiden said cracking his knuckles.

"Calm down Aiden," Melody said, "Let's just forget this whole thing ever happened and start over."

"You guys this is my boss, Elliot Grant," Zoey said again.

"Hi, I'm Aiden."

"I'm Syd."

"Hi, I'm Melody Luna! Come on Syd, say hi, please?"

"Okay, hi," she said and waved her hand back and forth.

Elliot noticed there was something on it, but he couldn't tell what. He began following it back and forth but still couldn't see it. Then he grabbed here hand to get a closer look and noticed it was a mew mew mark.

"Why are you touching my sister's hand?" Aiden asked angrily.

"Oh… I was just looking at her tattoo," he said and let go.

"Wow, he's protective of his sister as much as his girlfriend Melody. Lucky idiot!" he thought.

"Never touch my sister again or you're dead," Aiden once again threatened.

"Where's the bathroom? I need to put my eyeliner on again," Aiden asked Zoey. (Yes he wears eyeliner)

"Around the corner and up the stairs."

"So she likes the guys who wear make-up?" Elliot thought and sat back down, "I wonder where Melody has her mark."

Melody began scratching her ankle, Elliot looked and noticed there was something there. He leaned over to look while everyone else was talking except for Melody.

You know that feeling you get when someone's watching/looking at you, but you don't know it? Well, Melody got that feeling and noticed Elliot was looking at something so she leaned over to see it too.

"What are you doing?" Melody whispered to Elliot as he was looking at her ankle.

"Nothing!" He said a little too loudly.

"What are you doing to Melody?" Aiden asked.

"Nothing," he said sitting back up.

He leaned over again, and again Melody leaned over too, but this time she moved her foot over.

"Why do you keep looking at my ankle? Do you have a leg fetish or something?" Melody asked him

"Huh? What? No! Of course not! I… uh… need to tie my shoes," Elliot explained beginning to blush.

"But your shoes don't have laces," Melody told him.

"Oh yeah huh? Heh heh…"

"Didn't I tell you to leave her alone?" Aiden shouted.

"I'm going outside for some fresh air and Elliot keeps looking at my leg," Melody told them as she got up and walked away.

"Why were you looking at her leg?!" Aiden said getting up.

"I…I didn't…" Elliot started to explain.


	6. Chapter 6: AHHHHH! I’M CONTAMINATED!

_**Disclaimer: O.O If you're still reading this story it means we're off of our hiatus. And you should remember that we do NOT own Tokyo Mew Mew. Also recently Suki has decided to read the manga for the first time ever. (Yeah we wrote this after watching only the first few episodes in English and a couple of them online in Japanese) Anyway all we own is the made up people so yeah. Keep reading now. P.s Don't forget to come visit us at blackpoisonfanfics. The link is on our homepage.**_

Chapter 6: "AHHHHH! I'M CONTAMINATED!"

While Elliot and Aiden were going at it, Melody was sitting under a tree looking at the sky.

"You know you're very pretty," someone said.

"Huh?" Melody said looking up in the air, behind her, right and then left, "Grandpa? Is that you?" she asked looking in the air again.

"Elliot is that you? Are you still trying to stare at my leg? Who are you?" she asked and looked to her left.

"You're even prettier than Zoey," Dren said and kissed her on the cheek.

"O.O AHHHHHHH!!" Melody shouted.

"Was that Melody?" Elliot asked from inside the Café.

"Melody! I'm coming!" Aiden yelled and ran outside with Elliot & the others behind him.

"AHH! I'VE BEEN CONTAMINATED!!" Melody yelled and licked her index finger and began rubbing her cheek.

"You know you love me, now let's go," Dren said and picked her up into the air.

Just then Aiden and the others came outside to see Dren taking off with Melody.

"Hey! Who are you? What are you doing with her? Put her down NOW!!" Aiden demanded.

"Damn you Dren!" Zoey shouted.

((Author's Note: XD In our story Zoey curses, GET USED TO IT!))

"I'm sorry Zoey, but she's so much prettier than you are and now she's mine," Dren said aloud with an evil smile.

"Put the girl down and we won't have to hurt you," Syd said as she cracked her knuckles.

"You know you're kind of cute too, I'll come back for you later," Dren said smiling again.

"In your dreams, perv!" Syd yelled back.

"You don't wanna know what you'd do in my dreams," he said with a perverted smile.

"You better leave my sister alone!" Aiden yelled.

Just then Dren unleashed a predisite with two mew aqua crystals.

"Zoey get the others!" Elliot shouted.

"We're already here!" they answered.

Suddenly, the monster tried to attack Syd but Aiden jumped in front of her attempting to save her and got knocked out. ((Suki: 8D Heroic Brother))

"Aiden!! No!" Melody shouted," leave them alone you…. You… grrr," Melody said angrily.

"I'm not that ugly-" Dren started to say.

"YOU SOUND LIKE A GIRL!" Melody told him.

"Girls, transform," Elliot yelled.

The mews then transformed and began attacking the predisite. Melody watched in amazement, she wasn't expecting this. Syd tried to help her brother Aiden, when she noticed the girls transform.

"What's going on?" Syd thought.

"You guys are the famous Mew Mews?!" Melody shouted.


	7. Chapter 7: Who's a Mew Mew?

Disclaimer: O

_**Disclaimer: O.O If you're still reading this story it means we're off of our hiatus. And you should remember that we do NOT own Tokyo Mew Mew. Also recently Suki has decided to read the manga for the first time ever. (Yeah we wrote this after watching only the first few episodes in English and a couple of them online in Japanese) Anyway all we own is the made up people so yeah. Keep reading now. P.s Don't forget to come visit us at blackpoisonfanfics.**_

Chapter 7: "Who's a Mew Mew?"

After fighting for about a minute the mews were all knocked unconscious.

"Syd, here catch!" Elliot said as he threw her a power pendant.

She caught it easily and the moment it touched her hand it transformed into a skull.

"Power pendant activate," Elliot called out.

The pendant glowed for a minute, transforming Syd into a coyote mew mew ((we know it's not an endangered animal oh well.))

"Syd's a mew mew too?!" Melody said in confusion.

"Melody!" Elliot shouted and threw her a power pendant as well.

Melody broke free of Dren's grasp and caught the pendant. Like Syd, the moment it touched her hand it transformed but into the shape of a star like her mew mew mark.

"Power pendant, mewtamorphosis!" Melody called out actibating the pendant.

Melody transformed into a cat mew mew.

"Dammit! Why are all the hot ones mew mews?!" Dren shouted in anger.

"Awesome!" Melody yelled.

"The two of you need to fight that thing," Elliot explained, pointing to the predisite.

"Right, let's go Syd," Melody sadi.

The two of them rushed forward to attack the predisite and destroy the damn thing.

"I'll be back my little kitten, and you too coyote girl," Dren said as he blew them a kiss.

He was about to disappear when Syd became angry.

"Why you…" Syd said angrily.

She took off her boot & threw it at him, hitting him right in the eye.

"Gah! My eye!" He said and disappeared.

"Damn right!" Syd said as she went to get her boot, "Okay I'm going to go puke now."

She then ran away after putting her shoe back on, sickened by the kiss that Dren blew at them.

Melody ran toward Aiden to see if he was okay.

"AIDEN! ARE YOU OKAY?! DO YOU NEED CPR? BECAUSE I'M NOT GONNA DO IT!" she shouted at him.

"What? Now I'm confused," Elliot thought, he watched as Melody began shaking Aiden to try and wake him up.

Finally Aiden began to open his eyes as well as the rest of the mew mews.

"O.O Wow; she's aggressive…" Elliot thought to himself.

"I think I'm better now, but if I see that freak again I'll kill him!" Syd said as she walked back to the others.

When she noticed her brother was awake she ran toward him to make sure he was okay.

"Melody? Syd? Are you guys o-"he began when he noticed the two of them had tails.

He looked up at them and saw that they had animal ears as well.

"O.o Melody?? What's that? Why do the two of you have tails? What's going on?" he asked.

"I don't really now, ask Elliot. -" Melody replied.

"Yeah he threw us these pendant things and then we transformed into half-human, half-animal," Syd said and shrugged.

"ALRIGHT BLONDIE, WHAT DID YOU DO TO SYD AND MELODY?!" Aiden shouted.

"I didn't do anything! Honest!" Elliot answered.

Lucky for Elliot, Wesley came running out of the Café.


	8. Chapter 8: The Guy With A Ponytail

Disclaimer: O

_**Disclaimer: Okay, we still DO NOT own Tokyo Mew Mew. And we aren't trying to buy them out. So yeah… We don't even really like the show. But it's just so much fun to make a parody out of. Oh and if you haven't noticed there is a lot of Elliot abuse in here. So tough luck fan girls. It's only gonna get worse. Also, why don't you stop by blackpoisonfanfics?. We're people who have nothing better to do. Anyway, continue with the story.**_

Chapter 8: The guy with a ponytail

"Hey! Who the hell are you?!" Syd shouted.

"Dude, why do you have a ponytail?" Melody asked.

"Well… um…-"Wesley began.

"This is Wesley, the cook at the Café," said Zoey, who was fully awake now. "Yes. I am, now why don't we go inside and we'll explain everything," Wesley answered.

"Will you also explain why you have a ponytail?" asked Melody.

"No, but we will explain everything else," Wesley replied.

"Are you going to explain why the Café's pink?" Syd asked.

"No, I don't think so, well maybe…" he responded.

"Let's just go inside," Elliot answered.

"All right but stay 10 feet away from Syd and Melody at all times!" Aiden said with an evil glare.

"O-okay… O.O" Elliot replied nervously.

So they all went inside and sat down and listened to Elliot and Wesley explain what was going on and blah, blah, blah…

(If you don't like that we skip things, then write your OWN story)

"YAY! I'm a mew mew!" Melody shouted.

"A what now??" Aiden and Syd asked.

"A mew mew, we transform into half-human, half-animal superheroes!" Melody explained.

"How is this exciting?" Aiden asked Syd.

"I don't know, but that's probably why she's smarter than us. They even asked her if she wanted to skip another grade ahead," Syd replied.

"WHAT??" Elliot shouted.

"Oh, you didn't know? Melody skipped a grade so she's only 15," Aiden told them.

"So you're only 15 and in the 10th grade, but they want to move you to 11th?!" Elliot asked.

((Author's note: Why he's so shocked we don't know. After all he was the one who graduated from college at like 4 months old. T.T Cassandra: Noo!! I think he was like 12 or something. Suki: I don't know and I don't care. (just goes to prove we never really paid any attention while reading the manga or watching the like…. 5 episodes of the anime xP) Whatever, he's shocked, it's funny, let's move on))

"So she's two years younger than him? Again, lucky idiot!" Elliot thought.

"Yeah," Melody said.

"WHAT??" all the mews shouted.

"What, it's just 2 grades up, what's the big deal?" she said confused.

"Syd and Melody, welcome to Café Mew Mew and your new jobs," Wesley said.

"WHAT?" Syd asked.

"Well you guys have to help kill the predicites," Wesley explained.

"That sucks!" Syd shouted.

"Yay! Now I'm gonna call you Uncle Wesley!" Melody shouted and hugged him.

"Okaaay," Wesley said.

"Why doesn't she hug me?" Elliot thought.

"Okay everyone, get back to work," Elliot told the others.

"By the way Syd, what color do you want your uniform to be?" Wesley asked.

"Black."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes."

"Melody, what about you? What color?" Elliot asked.

"Black and blue!" She nearly shouted.

"Okay you guys start tomorrow, so you can stay here or leave," Wesley told them.

"Uncle Wesley?" Melody began.

"Yes, what is it Melody?"

"Me and Kara want a cookie, can you make us some?" She asked.

"Who's Kara?" Wesley asked.


	9. Chapter 9: Childhood Friend

Disclaimer: O

_**Disclaimer: Okay, we still DO NOT own Tokyo Mew Mew. The only people we own as we've said time and time again, are Syd, Melody, Aiden and the various other people you don't remember being in the manga or Anime like Steven, Cody, and so on… Anyway, continue with the story.**_

Chapter 9: Childhood Friend

"Me!!" Kara said as she appeared.

"Oh my God! It looks like Mini Mew!" Zoey shouted. "Who?" both Melody and Kara asked.

Mini Mew popped out, "Hi, I'm Mini Mew."

"I'm Kara!" she shouted.

A loud pop went off near Syd's bag and another robot popped out. This one was black while Kara was blue.

"And I'm Crispy," the robot said introducing himself.

"Wow! They all look the same!" Zoey shouted with excitement.

"Go back to work Zoey," Elliot said.

"Fine!"

"Who made Mini Mew?" Melody asked.

"Elliot's father," Wesley answered, "Who made Kara and Crispy?"

"Our dad, he's a scientist," Melody answered.

"What's your last name?" Wesley asked.

"Luna, why?" Melody replied.

"That's the scientist Elliot's father worked with," Wesley explained.

((Suki: 8o SNAP! Didn't see that coming did you? Cassandra: No, I bet they didn't))

"Aid! Syd" Elliot shouted, suddenly remembering.

(Note: We couldn't think of a better nickname for Aiden so we just made it Aiden. Syd obviously doesn't need one, her name's short enough already)

"NOOO!" They both shouted.

"Mel Mel? Do you remember me?" he asked Melody.

"Huh? I'm confuzzled, that means confused," she said.

Elliot got closer to her and lightly kissed her on the cheek.

((Suki: .. Poor Melody, she's had enough of that for one day.))

"AAGGGHH! Let me at him, let me at him! I'll kill him," Aiden yelled.

He attempted to go after Elliot but was being restrained by Syd, Wesley and the other mews. Melody stood there blinking (anime style) and blushing twenty shades of red.

"Why does this remind me of something? Why does it feel like this happened before and not with Dren just now?" Melody thought.

Elliot pulled away and stared at her while she was thinking and trying to remember.

"I'm sorry Aiden, but I have to do this. Nighty night," Syd said and tazed him just enough to make him pass out.

"…ELLI!" Melody shouted when she finally remembered and gave Elliot a hug, "We found you!"

"Yes! Now I get a hug, even though her boyfriend's gonna kill me," he thought.

((Note: Yes, Elliot's still stupid enough to believe that Melody is Aiden's girlfriend still))

"Melody! Release!" Syd yelled.

"No! WE FOUND HIM! I WON'T LET GO!" Melody shouted back.

"RELEASE THE BLONDE MELODY!" Syd shouted as she tried to loosen Melody's grip.

"MINE! BACK AWAY!" yelled Melody, tightening her grip.

"YOU'RE GONNA STRANGLE HIM OR SOMETHING! LET GO!" Syd pleaded still pulling.

"Wha- HEY! What's going on?" yelled Aiden, who was now awake.

"Nothing! Go back to sleep!" Syd said as she shocked him again.

"LET GO BEFORE HE WAKES UP AGAIN!" shouted Syd.

"FINE!" Melody said and released her grip on Elliot.

"Um… I'll go make the cookies," Wesley said.

"So I guess you missed me?" Elliot asked.

"Um… did we miss something?" the mews asked.

"Let me help," Shippo said.

He appeared and began explaining to them using his cute little drawings. ((Yes, Shippo from Inuyasha, we think he's awesome! We don't own him either))

"Why is he kissing her and not me?!" Bridget thought.

((Cassandra: Maybe because you're a nerd! Bridget: I am not! Suki: Yes you are! And don't say anything else or we'll kill you off! Bridget: You can't do that! Can you? Cassandra: yes we can, we that power, in this story anyway… Bridget: Okay, never mind, you're a good friend… heh heh… -runs away-))


	10. Chapter 10: The Flashback

Disclaimer: Okay, so like we've said millions of times before, we do NOT own Tokyo Mew Mew. Okay? Get it? We only own made up people, that you don't remember hearing about. And if you haven't noticed by now, we refer to stuff from other shows, which we obviously don't own either. Also, you may have noticed we're using their English names. xD Yeah, that's right. We don't believe in the Japanese names! Just kidding... We keep forgetting them... Because in the manga sometimes it English, sometimes it's their food name, and sometimes its their japanese name. Too confusing, we've actually seen some English episodes, we're using them. GET USED TO IT! Anyway, enjoy the story now.

Chapter 10: The Flashback

(When they were little)

"Why don't you go read you're book, nerd!" a little boy said and pushed Elliot to the ground.

"I'm not a nerd! Leave me alone!" Elliot yelled.

"Go home to your mommy momma's boy!" The other little boy yelled.

"You leave him alone!" Melody yelled as she threw a rock at one of the kids' head.

"Oww! What was that for?" he asked, holding his head where the rock hit him.

Melody helped Elliot get back up.

"Leave Elli alone! You jerk!" she yelled.

"Are you guys going out? Is he your boyfriend?" he asked.

"No! He's my best friend you idiot!" she shouted and kicked him between the legs.

"Oww!! Why??"

"You know why," Syd said, suddenly appearing.

((Note: We borrowed the 'Why' and 'you know why' thing from the movie "What Happens in Vegas" XD))

"Oh that's it we're gonna kick your ass!" his friends said.

((Note: We do not approve of profanity used by children, but these are some vicious kids…))

"If you hurt her, I'll taze you," Syd said and pulled out her tazer.

"Yeah, whatever," he began.

At that moment Syd decided to taze the boy. He definitely deserved it.

((Author's note: Young children WERE harmed in the making of this flashback. :3 Imaginary Children…))

"We're outta here!" They said and ran off.

"I'm going home, I'll see you later," Syd said and walked off.

"Bye Syd thanks," Elliot called after her.

"Are you okay?" Melody asked.

"Yeah, I'm fine."

"I'm really gonna miss you, you know. You're my best friend," she told him and gave him a hug.

Right then Aiden just so happened to be passing by. He decided to hide in some bushes and spy on them.

"Melody, I have to tell you something," Elliot began.

He was slightly nervous about telling her. What would happen? What was going to be her reaction?

"What is it? Hey! Look at that cloud up there, it looks like a cat," Melody said sitting under a tree.

The two of them were at the park watching the clouds. They're time together was about to end soon. In two weeks Melody, Syd, and Aiden would be moving to the United States where their father had a new job. Elliot knew this would be his last chance to tell Melody. If he didn't do it now, he may never get another chance. He just looked at her for a while, and then gave her a light kiss on the cheek. Melody was only six, Elliot was seven. She was still young, obviously, so she wasn't sure what she should do. The only thing she could do was blush. After a minute or so she finally said something.

"Why'd you kiss me?" she asked.

"Because… I like you."

"But we're best friends, friends don't kiss. Do they?"

"Grrr… I'm gonna KILL YOU!" Aiden said as he jumped out of the bushes.

((Suki: XD He would ruin the moment… Yay! Cassandra: x3))

"AHHH!" Elliot yelled and started running.

For a minute Elliot and Aiden were running around the park.

"Aid! Leave him alone! He's my friend! If you hurt him I'll hurt you like I did to that little boy that pushed him!" Melody shouted.

"But he kissed you! So now I have to kill him!" Aiden said angrily.

"Why don't you go look for Syd? That perv's been following her," Melody insisted.

"Fine, but if you kiss Mel Mel again," he threatened, cracked his knuckles, and left.

"Thanks again Mel Mel," Elliot said.

"You're welcome, but… soon you'll have to defend yourself," Melody said looking down.

"What do you- Oh. You're moving I forgot. How long until you have to leave?" he asked standing next to her.

"In two weeks."

"What? That soon?" he asked.

"I'm gonna miss you!" she said and hugged him again, "And we'll always be best friends. Syd and Aiden too. They just try to hide the fact that they'll actually miss you."

"I'll miss you too Mel Mel, Syd and Aid too," he said with a smile.

"Remember that okay? And stick up for yourself or you'll have to move with us," she said grabbing his wrists.

"Come on let's go play and find Syd and Aid!" she said.

Pulling him along they started running, enjoying as much time together as they could.

((Suki: Surprised? This chapter wasn't super hilarious but it was like a mushy little kid love story. Cassandra: We were bored…))


	11. Chapter 11: Catching Up

Disclaimer: Yes we are back!!! How long's it been? A year maybe?? . Oh well the important thing is….. We do not own Tokyo Mew Mew and Suki is very sorry for not posting in so long. Many complications arose… Anyway the only things we DO own in this story are Melody, Syd, and Aiden. Also of course some of the random nonsense that occasionally goes on. xD Enjoy!~

Chapter 11: Catching Up

"What? I'm confused!!" shouted Zoey.

"Why are you confused?" Corina asked in a bored tone.

"I don't know…" Zoey replied, sounding almost as if she forgot what she was talking about.

"Okay then…." Syd said with a yawn.

She looked down at her skull pendant and noticed the eye gleaming in the light. It appeared to actually be a button. She stared at it with a look of curiosity on her face.

"Thanks Shippo, but you're in the wrong story. Tell everyone we said hi and pet Kirara for me," Melody said, giving him a hug as he got ready to leave.

"You're welcome, but that red haired girl's an idiot…"

"Hey!" Zoey shouted angrily at the little fox demon.

"I'll see you again soon bye," hi finished and disappeared.

"How do you know that kid?" Elliot asked.

"He's one of our friends we just met a while ago."

"Elli? Can we go back to work now?" Zoey asked in a whiny voice.

"Why would you WANT to go back to work?!" Melody shouted, not really meaning to speak out loud.

The others simply stared at her with blank expressions and resumed what they were doing.

"Hmmmm… I wonder what this button does." Syd thought.

She looked closer at the eye and its mysterious button. She gently pressed the button just as Aiden walked in front of her. A puff of smoke came out of the skull and when the room cleared Aiden was unconscious on the floor.

"O.O Aiden? Aiden!? SPEAK TO ME!! AHHHHH!!!! I KILLED MY BROTHER!" shouted Syd in a panic.

She began to scream and ran about the café like crazy.

"AHH! WHAT DO I DO?! THIS IS ALL YOUR FAULT!" Syd shrieked, stopping and pointing a finger at Elliot.

"What? Why me?" Elliot answered, sweat dripping from his face.

"YOU'RE THE ONE WHO GAVE ME THIS STUPID THING AND IT KILLED MY BROTHER! NOW I'M GOING TO KILL **YOU**!" Syd screamed, a malicious look in her eyes.

"C-calm down, he'll be alright!" Elliot stated nervously.

"He's right. He still has a pulse! He's not dead Syd!" Kiki explained, kneeling next to Aiden's unconscious body.

"LIAR!!" Syd yelled and began chasing Elliot throughout the café.

"AHHHH!! CALM DOWN! HE'S NOT DEAD!"

"LIES!!"

"Did she even hear what Kiki had just said?" Renee asked calmly, watching as she chased Elliot.

"Don't think so…."

"Ummm… Melody? Is your sister okay?" asked Zoey.

"Yeah, I mean I've never seen someone freak out like that…" replied Bridget, looking concerned for Elliot.

"She just hates seeing bad stuff happen to Aiden, he's like her hero…" Melody explained.

Suddenly, they heard a groan from the floor. Aiden began to regain consciousness, slowly rising from the floor.

"Huh? What happened?" he asked drowsily, "and why is Syd chasing Elliot?"

"I'll kill you!"

Elliot screamed, running past tables and knocking over chairs to try and block Syd's path. Then he noticed Aiden sitting up on the floor.

"Hey look! Your brother's awake!"

"Huh? AIDEN!! You're alive! Well it looks like I don't have to kill you after all 'Elli'" Syd hissed, glaring in the blonde's direction.

"Thank goodness" he thought.

After Aiden was fully awake and Syd was no longer trying to kill Elliot, they all decided to continue catching up.

"So what have you been doing all this time Elli? We've really missed you. Right guys?" Melody asked, looking toward her siblings.

They looked at her with blank expressions, searching for an answer to her question.

"Nope, I was hoping we wouldn't see him when dad told us we were moving back," Syd said stretching with a slight yawn.

"T.T I missed you too, Syd," Elliot responded sarcastically.

"I'm agreeing with Syd," Aiden stated, giving Elliot and evil glare.

"O.O okay then…"

"They really did miss you," Melody said (which probably wasn't true).

"So how have you three been?" Elliot asked politely.

"Great! We formed a band!" Melody told him excitedly.

"Really? What's it called?" Elliot asked.

"It's called, Shut up and mind your own damn business!" Syd said with malice in her voice.

"Be nice Syd! Our band is called Full Moon," Melody answered.

"Why'd you tell him?!" Syd complained.

After a few more questions and talking, the Luna siblings finally decided it was time for them to head home.

"Well, I'm glad you guys came, (for the most part)," Elliot said as the siblings were leaving.

"Whatever," replied Aiden and Syd simultaneously, walking away.

"Hey guys wait up! BYE ELLI! SEE YOU AT WORK TOMORROW!" Melody shouted, waving while running after her siblings.

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN WORK?!" Aiden and Syd exclaimed.

"Heh, oops did I forget to mention that I asked Wesley to hire Syd and I at the café?" Melody replied innocently.

"You did WHAT?" Syd shouted, walking off with her siblings.

The Luna children continued arguing about this subject as they headed home in the dark streets; leaving the Pink Preppy Café behind.

"I didn't know you were friends with them as kids," Zoey told Elliot as they watched them leave.

"Yeah, well I don't talk about them much," he said turning back toward the café.

"Who would've guessed they would end up becoming mew mews," Elliot thought as he walked back inside, smiling to himself.

~End of Chapter~

((Suki: xD Well I hope you enjoy this chapter. And again sorry for misplacing the notebook, forgetting about typing and uploading, losing the notebook again, having writer's block, forgetting to edit, losing the- Cassandra: Yes Suki we know you lost the notebook. -.- Anyway thanks for waiting and we hope the near year long wait was worth it. xD))


End file.
